skylanderlord3s_trashfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Woods Jukebox
'''Royal Woods Jukebox '''is an app/radio station that opened up in early 2016 in Royal Woods, Michigan before fully expanding to all of the US and then to Canada and parts of South America as well. It primarily focuses on pre-21st century music. If the universe in which Clockwork exists, Jason, Mazzy, Sam and Luna leave the company in 2017 to work on their music careers. They are replaced in late 2017 with other members. However, when not on tour, they enjoy dropping in and checking on everything as well as even hosting for the first/last half of the day. Official Website Description For those who want a little more variety in their rock music, this radio station is just for you! Employees * Amy Blutoon (Monday Host) * Antonio Rogerson (Tuesday Host) * Jason Dagotto (Wednesday Host) * Luna Loud (Thursday Host) * Mazzy Lowben (Friday Host) * Millie Dagotto (Saturday Host) * Rikki Rogerson (Sunday Host) * Sam Sharp * Toby Ackles * Zachary Morphopin Songs That Can Be Played # "You're Gonna Miss Me" by The 13th Floor Elevators # "If You Want Blood (You Got It)" by AC/DC # "It's a Long Way to the Top (If You Wanna Rock and Roll)" by AC/DC # "Same Old Song and Dance" by Aerosmith # "52 Girls" by The B-52's # "Roll On Down the Highway" by Bachman Turner-Overdrive # "Up on Cripple Creek" by The Band # "Being For the Benefit of Mr. Kite!" by The Beatles # "Girl" by The Beatles # "Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown)" by The Beatles # "Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band/With a Little Help From My Friends" by The Beatles # "Don't Lie to Me" by Big Star # "The Entertainer" by Billy Joel # "Electric Funeral" by Black Sabbath # "Paranoid" by Black Sabbath # "N.I.B" by Black Sabbath # "Skinned" by Blind Melon # "Summertime Blues" by Blue Cheer # "Astronomy" by Blue Oyster Cult # "Cities on Flame With Rock and Roll" by Blue Oyster Cult # "Goin Through the Motions" by Blue Oyster Cult # "Don't Think Twice, It's All Right" by Bob Dylan # "Peace of Mind" by Boston # "I'll Feel a Whole Lot Better" by The Byrds # "Mr. Spaceman" by The Byrds # "You Might Think" by The Cars # "I'm So Bored With the USA" by The Clash # "Lost in the Supermarket" by The Clash # "Rudie Can't Fail" by The Clash # "Psychotic Reaction" by The Count Five # "Tales of Brave Ulysses" by Cream # "White Room" by Cream # "Just Like Heaven" by The Cure # "The Lovecats" by The Cure # "Andy Warhol" by David Bowie # "Rock 'n' Roll Suicide" by David Bowie # "Soul Love" by David Bowie # "Space Truckin'" by Deep Purple # "Bell Bottom Blues" by Derek & the Dominos # "Layla" by Derek & the Dominos # "Boys of Summer" by Don Henley # "Long Train Runnin'" by The Doobie Brothers # "Back Door Man" by The Doors # "Love Me Two Times" by The Doors # "Last Train to London" by Electric Light Orchestra # "Turn to Stone" by Electric Light Orchestra # "Blueprint" by Fugazi # "All Things Must Pass" by George Harrison # "China Cat Sunflower" by The Grateful Dead # "Friend of the Devil" by The Grateful Dead # "Mr. Brownstone" by Guns N Roses # "Long Cool Woman (in a Black Dress)" by The Hollies # "Down in the Tube Station at Midnight" by The Jam # "In the City" by The Jam # "Somebody to Love" by Jefferson Airplane # "Wond'ring Aloud" by Jethro Tull # "Crosstown Traffic" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience # "Fire" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience # "Feelin' Alright" by Joe Cocker # "Rain on the Scarecrow" by John Mellencamp # "Spanish Pipedream" by John Prine # "Love Will Tear Us Apart" by Joy Division # "Bloodstone" by Judas Priest # "Metal Gods" by Judas Priest # "The Wall" by Kansas # "A Long Way From Home" by The Kinks # "Supersonic Rocket Ship" by The Kinks # "Black Dog" by Led Zeppelin # "In My Time of Dying" by Led Zeppelin # "Whole Lotta Love" by Led Zeppelin # "Cult of Personality" by Living Colour # "Gimme Three Steps" by Lynyrd Skynyrd # "Sick of Myself" by Matthew Sweet # "Send Me No Wine" by The Moody Blues # "At The Chime of a City Clock" by Nick Drake # "Pink Moon" by Nick Drake # "Feeling Good" by Nina Simone # "Bark at the Moon" by Ozzy Osbourne # "Hell is for Children" by Pat Benatar # "Kicks" by Paul Revere and the Raiders # "50 Ways to Leave Your Lover" by Paul Simon # "Graceland" by Paul Simon # "I Dig Rock and Roll Music" by Peter, Paul, and Mary # "Run Like Hell" by Pink Floyd # "See Emily Play" by Pink Floyd # "Us and Them" by Pink Floyd # "Monkey Gone to Heaven" by Pixies # "Bring on the Night" by The Police # "Driven to Tears" by The Police # "Great King Rat" by Queen # "The Millionaire Waltz" by Queen # "Anyone Can Play Guitar" by Radiohead # "Stargazer" by Rainbow # "Tarot Woman" by Rainbow # "Beat on the Brat" by Ramones # "Bonzo Goes to Bitburg (My Brain is Hanging Upside Down)" by Ramones # "I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend" by Ramones # "Mellowship Slinky in B Major" by Red Hot Chili Peppers # "Paint it, Black" by The Rolling Stones # "Shattered" by The Rolling Stones # "Mother of Pearl" by Roxy Music # "Bodies" by Sex Pistols # "Rock You Like a Hurricane" by Scorpions # "The Zoo" by Scorpions # "Mrs. Robinson" by Simon & Garfunkel # "Asleep" by The Smiths # "My Friend Jack" by The Smoke # "100%" by Sonic Youth # "Dirty Boots" by Sonic Youth # "Fell on Black Days" by Soundgarden # "Outshined" by Soundgarden # "Dance, Dance, Dance" by Steve Miller Band # "Texas Flood" by Stevie Ray Vaughan & Double Trouble # "Real Cool Time" by The Stooges # "April 29, 1992 (Miami)" by Sublime # "Wrong Way" by Sublime # "Gone Hollywood" by Supertramp # "Fox on the Run" by Sweet # "Children of the Revolution" by T. Rex # "Life's a Gas" by T. Rex # "The Book I Read" by Talking Heads # "Uh-Oh, Love Comes to Town" by Talking Heads # "Cowboy Song" by Thin Lizzy # "Romeo and the Lonely Girl" by Thin Lizzy # "The Apartment Song" by Tom Petty # "Yer So Bad" by Tom Petty # "Into the Great Wide Open" by Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers # "Rain Dogs" by Tom Waits # "Behind the Wall" by Tracy Chapman # "Dear Mr Fantasy" by Traffic # "New Year's Day" by U2 # "Only You Can Rock Me" by UFO # "Rock Bottom" by UFO # "Everything About You" by Ugly Kid Joe # "Everybody Wants Some!!" by Van Halen # "Why Can't This Be Love" by Van Halen # "Femme Fatale" by The Velvet Underground # "Heroin" by The Velvet Underground # "Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner" by Warren Zevon # "Veracruz" by Warren Zevon # "My Name is Jonas" by Weezer # "The Seeker" by The Who # "The Song is Over" by The Who # "Johnny Hit and Run Pauline" by X # "Looking Around" by Yes # "Owner of a Lonely Heart" by Yes # "Jesus Just Left Chicago" by ZZ Top